Automated processes may be used to performance test a system. The automated processes may simulate actions performed on the system by many users to test whether the system can handle anticipated load and determine statistics on the quality of use provided by the system under various test conditions. The automated processes may reference various scripts of user actions to test a variety of circumstances the system may encounter during operation.